Pemenang
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Yang terkuat akan mendapatkan apa yang paling diinginkannya. Namun, hanya sang pemenang yang akan mampu menaklukkan hati sang gadis. [AU. FaYi or HaliYi. Ditulis untuk event #FlashFicFest (Non-Themed; 490 kata).]


**Pemenang**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Pemenang" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #FlashFicFest (Non-Themed; Word count: 490). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **AU. FaYi or HaliYi.**_

* * *

.

.

"WOY! TUNGGU, KAU!"

Fang menatap tajam ke depan, setelah meneriakkan kata-kata penuh amarah itu. Beberapa langkah di hadapannya, Halilintar yang sedianya sudah beranjak, kembali terhenti. Membelakanginya. Tapi dia tidak menoleh.

"Kenapa? Segitu takutnya kalah dariku?!" Nada mencemooh yang tajam dari Fang tidak membuat Halilintar tersulut. "Ayo, lawan aku! _Pengecut!"_

Halilintar diam, masih tidak menoleh. Di hari Minggu yang cerah seperti ini, tiba-tiba Fang memintanya datang ke sebuah tanah lapang sepi. Tadinya dia heran untuk apa, ternyata pemuda berkacamata itu menantangnya untuk berduel. Satu lawan satu, katanya.

 _Sungguh menggelikan._

"Haha ... Hahahaha ..."

"Apa yang kautertawakan?!" Fang meradang.

Tawa bernada rendah itu terhenti. Sebagai gantinya, sang pemuda beriris merah delima menghela napas pelan. Sinis tersamar.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melawanmu," katanya.

"Kalau alasan, ada 'kan?" Fang tetap keras kepala. "Kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat! Dan orang itulah ... yang berhak mendapatkan Ying!"

Tatapan Halilintar menajam, sedikit tersembunyi di balik lidah topi yang dikenakannya. Nama yang disebut Fang itu membuat si pemuda berpenampilan serba merah-hitam tergerak untuk melirik sang pemilik nama. Seorang gadis berkacamata bundar yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Fang menyadari ke mana tatapan Halilintar terarah. Ia pun ikut memandang ke arah yang sama. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu berkuncir dua itu tampak menatapnya dan Halilintar bergantian. Sepasang iris birunya pun berkaca-kaca.

Dada Fang berdesir tajam. Dia tak suka melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari sang gadis yang memiliki tempat istimewa di hatinya. Karena itulah, dia sudah sangat berhati-hati agar Ying tidak mengetahui pertemuannya dengan Halilintar di tempat ini. Celakanya, Ying malah tak sengaja mendengar saat dirinya menelepon Halilintar untuk menyampaikan tantangan itu.

Jadilah, Ying mengikutinya ke sini dengan keras kepalanya. Siapa yang bisa menghalangi keinginan seorang Ying? Sedangkan Fang pun sudah telanjur mengirimkan tantangan. Mana mungkin dia bisa mundur lagi?

Atau Halilintar akan meremehkannya seumur hidup.

"Fang ...," gadis manis bertubuh mungil itu berucap. Sangat lirih, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Fang maupun Halilintar.

Entah kenapa, hal itu membuat Halilintar tergelitik oleh rasa kesal yang menekan. Tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Meskipun begitu, akhirnya Halilintar berbalik. Ditatapnya langsung netra merah terang milik Fang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata _half-frame_ ungu.

"Kukatakan untuk terakhir kalinya," Halilintar mengeluarkan nada paling tegas yang dimilikinya. "Aku tidak mau."

Fang mendecakkan lidah. Tak kalah kesalnya dengan Halilintar. Setelah semua yang terjadi, sekarang malah rivalnya yang mau lari?

 _Jangan bercanda!_

" _Cih!_ Benar-benar pengecut—"

"Kalau begitu," Halilintar memotong kata-kata sinis Fang, "biarlah ... seluruh dunia menyebutku 'pengecut'. Aku tidak peduli."

Fang tersentak. "... Apa?"

"Itu jauh lebih baik, daripada harus menjadikan gadis yang kusayangi sebagai bahan taruhan."

Satu kalimat terakhir Halilintar akhirnya membuat Fang terbungkam. Ia tak mengatakan atau melakukan apa pun lagi ketika Halilintar berbalik, lantas beranjak pergi.

Sementara, Ying pun mematung di tempat. Walau mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan, gadis itu tak mampu mencegah rona merah di pipinya. Pun matanya yang terus mengikuti kepergian Halilintar dengan tatapan begitu lembut.

"Lintar ..."

Dan bisikan lirih Ying setelah itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Fang benar-benar merasa kalah.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note *  
**

.

Halo~! \\(^o^)

Hime datang dengan karya pendek pertama di bawah 500 kata. Pengin ikut meramaikan _event_ #FlashFicFest aja dari fandom Dedek tercinta, biar rame~ :3

Buat yang mau ikutan, bisa cek ke grup fesbuk FFN World. _Deadline_ -nya masih sampai tanggal 20 Mei 2018.

Akhir kata, kalian pilih FaYi atau HaliYi? ;-)

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **10.05.2018**


End file.
